Mitzeee Minniver
Anne "Mitzeee"' Minniver '''is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera ''Hollyoaks, played by Rachel Shenton. The character debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 23rd July 2010. Mitzeee was created by series producer Paul Marquess for a different television series which was never commissioned and instead introduced his ideas onto Mitzeee. She is also one of the first characters created in Marquess' 2010 reinvention of Hollyoaks. Mitzeee is a wannabe glamour model and WAG, she is portrayed as being ruthless in achieving her goals and is fame driven. Shenton helped create her backstory and has stated on different occasions that Mitzeee uses femininity to get what she wants. Various media outlets drew comparisons to the character with popstar Cheryl Cole and Mitzeee spells her career name with triple e's because she finds her name plain, a tag Shenton has also agreed with. On 20 December 2012, it was announced that Shenton has left the show and her final scenes aired on February 15 2013. Off Air, Mitzeee gives birth to a baby boy and names him Phoenix Riley Costello. They are both mentioned time to time by her sister Maxine. Characterisation Lime Pictures publicity describe Mitzeee as a "21-year-old aspiring glamour model ... she has a few big secrets up her sleeve ... likely to cause havoc in the village, and break many hearts along the way!" Mitzeee was also billed to Shenton as an aspiring model who wanted a better life and desperately wanted the lifestyle of the rich and famous. Biography Arrival Mitzeee first arrives at a PA for The Loft promotion and rapidly befriends Darren Osborne, Rhys Ashworth and Duncan Button. It soon becomes clear to see that she was involved in an affair with Carl Costello and wants to pursue a relationship. The situation's complication worsens upon identifying herself as Carl's wife Heidi Costello's cousin. Mitzeee attempts to entice Carl by seducing him. However, this fails occasionally as Carl consistently rejects her. Mitzeee causes trouble for Carl as she tells him all about his daughter Jasmine Costello's relationship with Bart McQueen. This causes tension and hostility upon Carl's confrontation with him. Despite that, Mitzeee still creates chaos for him and again, endeavours to sleep with him. Whilst at home with her mother Trish Minniver, it is revealed that Carl and Trish were dating before Heidi started an affair with Carl. Mitzeee is certain that she will avenge Heidi and Carl's betrayal. Mitzeee assists Heidi in a fashion show while continuing to seduce Carl but Carl rejects her further. She enlists the help of Michaela McQueen to help her expose their affair. Michaela is hesitant initially however she succumbs, exposing the affair publicly. Heidi later forgives Carl and Mitzeee confesses that Carl's past with Trish forced the expose. Duncan later gives Mitzeee a driving lesson but the car unexpectedly breaks down in the countryside and they spend the night in the car. Duncan afterwards spreads a rumour that he had sex with Mitzeee in the car, using a signed photo as evidence. Departure In Mitzeee's final week in Hollyoaks, Carl returns and explains he wants to kill Walker (Neil Newbon) in revenge for killing Riley the year prior. At first Mitzeee refuses to help but later agrees to help Carl in his plans. Mitzeee later discovers that she is five months pregnant with Riley's baby, much to her delight after thinking it was Tyson's. Mitzeee then attends a live broadcast on Sky News with Eamonn Holmes and tells Carl about the news while he is in a hotel preparing to kill Walker. Carl is filled with joy, but still goes after Walker to kill him. The next day, it turns out Carl didn't kill Walker but felt like he should have done. He then tells her he must leave Hollyoaks to prevent him from going though with this plans to get rid of Walker once and for all and he asks Mitzeee to join him. She considers and then agrees to it and after an emotional farewell with Maxine and Nancy, she and Carl depart Hollyoaks to live in America and look after Riley's children, escaping Walkers evil plans. Shortly after leaving, Mitzeee decides to sell The Dog, leaving the Osbournes distraught until they find the money to buy it. Maxine later gets a text from Mitzeee telling her she had a baby boy named Phoenix. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Models Category:Managers Category:Businesspeople Category:The Dog in the Pond landholders Category:The Dog in the Pond employees Category:Barmaids Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 1 Category:2010 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:Past characters Category:Minniver family